Here For You
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: This is a oneshot connected to my other story Painful Heartbeats but can be read on its own. As promised it's a story of their first meeting. AH/AU


_So this is a oneshot connected to my other story Painful Heartbeats. As I promised before it's the story of how they met. Sorry for it taking so long for me to write it. I hope you like it._

I tried fighting back but there were too many. All I managed to do was throw a few punches and kicks before one of them kneed me on the stomach and I doubled back and fell on the ground.

By The Angel that hurts; I thought with tears on my eyes from the pain as they kicked me a few more times just for good measure before retreating with laughter and insults called my way.

"God that kid is too disguising." One of them said rather loudly making me flinch.

"Yeah. The fag can't even defend himself." I flinched again as another one added. "Too pitiful."

I groaned as I struggled to get back up on my feet. I was in a park after all. Plus it was cold.

However all I managed to do was just sit up because everything hurt too much to move. I groaned once again and spit blood to the side.

"I would have been able to defend myself if it wasn't twenty on one." I mumbled to no one but myself as I glared at their backs and pulled up my hoddy so it was covering my head now. Covering my surely bruised face even though it was already dark.

"Hey are you okay?" I heard a male voice ask and looked up only to come face to face with a really attractive boy. Gold and green eyes focused on me looking concerned. Very very attractive; I thought as my eyes passed over his tone flawless skin and just over all beautiful face.

He furrowed his eyebrows in even more concern as I just kept looking at him.

Oh yeah he's waiting for an answer; I thought and looked down at the floor with a blush.

"I'm fine." I got out but it sounded choked. By The Angel no. I'm not crying. And definitely not in front of him; I thought and fought the tears down. "I'm fine." I repeated more sternly now and tried getting up. Only to feel dizzy and sway on unsteady legs before falling back down again.

I would have fell and hit the ground hard if it wasn't for the hot guy catching me and making me lean onto him. "Whoa there. You don't seem fine."

I blushed again but was too dizzy to comprehend anything. I saw red spots in front of my eyes and everything was blurry as I leaned onto him fully.

"Stay conscious." I heard him say over my hazy mind and I tried I really did. But blackness was taking over my mind way too fast. "Hey. Hey don't pass out. Do you have-"

I didn't hear the rest of what he was saying because everything went black and I was pulled into the sweet painless nothingness.

…

I woke up to throbbing pain and soreness covering my whole body and turned my face into the pillows groaning.

As soon as I did that my eyes snapped open and I was wide awake because my bed isn't this comfortable and the smell on the pillows is something unfamiliar.

I turned his head to the side I panic trying to remember where the hell am I only to end up only inches away from a face of a sleeping boy. This only made me panic ever more until I looked more closely at his face and saw that he looks familiar. And finally events of the day before hit me.

I got beat up and passed out in the boys arms; I thought in utter horror. I can't believe I passed out; I thought miserably as I sat up.

Something tightened around my stomach when I did that and I looked down only to see that I'm not wearing my hoddy anymore but a bright and rather tight blue shirt.

Did he change my clothes? I thought with a blush and noticed that luckily my pants were still mine. They were just rolled up to my knee with a bandage covering the exposed skin.

The blush got brighter and I pulled the shirt up to find that Yes the thing that tightened when I sat up is indeed another bandage.

I looked back down at the sleeping boy, feeling an unfamiliar warmth spread through my body at the thought that this stranger took it upon himself to take care of me.

It was a really strange feeling but I liked it. No one ever did anything like this for me before.

But the boy really is breathtaking, especially while sleeping so peacefully. Seeing him like this made me want to stay. Made me want to know more about him.

He moved and that thought shattered. No. I have to go. It will be better if I'm not here when he wakes up. No one ever wants me to stay anyway. Why would he.

At that thought I carefully got up off the bed to make sure that he doesn't wake up. As I stood up I felt dizzy and swayed a little again but managed to stay standing.

I looked around the overly colorful room for my school bag and smiled when I saw it next to the door. Glad that he took it with him.

Mom would have killed me if I lost my school bag again. It happened three times already when I couldn't think straight enough to notice that there is still a bag left behind in the dumpster or a pool of my own blood.

But my mom didn't know that. All she knew is that I showed up home hours after I should have and without my stuff.

I limped my way to the door and took the bag off of the floor to slung it over my shoulder with a wince. By The Angel everything hurts.

Feeling bad about just leaving like this after he has done so much for me I decided to at least write a quick note before leaving.

**Thank you for everything. **I wrote and felt a bit awkward as I left it on his bedside table before going to the door again.

With one last look at the sleeping boy I was out in the hallway. A long hallway with many doors on either side.

Wait; I thought with furrowed eyebrows as I looked around. Am I in a collage dorm? Oh great he's a collage boy. No way he would go for a high schoolar. Wait what? Ii shook my head. No. No thoughts like that. I'm never going to see him again anyway.

I slowly started making my way towards where I expected the entrance was and soon noticed that Yes, I'm in a dorm.

With a groan I continued on until I was out in the cold again and limping my way home, mind still staying with the sleeping stranger.

I shook my head. No, I need to forget him. It's not like Ill see him again. I just need to forget. Forget and think of an excuse to tell my parents when I get back home; I thought as I saw the sun starting to rise.

It's going to be fun trying to explain why I wasn't home tonight without whatever I say sounding like a lie because that's just what it will be. I thought bitterly. Yeah fun.

But still I couldn't help but think of the stranger again.

…

It has been a week and I still can't stop thinking about him.

I don't even know his name. I don't know anything except how beautiful his eyes are and that smooth voice that makes me shiver every time I remember it. I don't know anything. Yet he's filing my mind no matter if I'm awake or not. Twenty four hours a day.

Sometimes I think it6 was just a dream, especially now that the bruises are healing but then I see the shirt and I know it was real. It still doesn't feel like it though.

"Hey fag!" I heard a too familiar voice call out and groaned.

"Leave me alone already." I said as I turned around only to see the same guys from the other day.

"Why would we?" The pother asked with a smirk that just looked scary. "You deserve much worse."

They are started towards me and I did the only thing I could while still wounded and in pain as it is.

I broke off in a run.

I could hear them follow and it only made me run faster even though my left leg was complaining.

It took maybe hours before I finally couldn't hear them anymore and stopped to catch my breath. But that ended up being a bad idea as I heard them again indicating that No, I in fact didn't lose them.

Taking another deep breath and trying to ignore the pain in my leg I turned to run again.

Only to end up bumping into someone instead. Almost falling on my back afterwards if it wasn't for strong arms holding me in place and pressed against lean chest.

Something felt familiar though and I looked up only to gasp when I met beautiful gold and green eyes.

Definitely familiar.

"Hey there darling." He smiled when a flash of recognition lit up his eyes. "Why in such a hurry?"

I blushed because I found myself staring again but By The Angel he had glitter on his hair and eyeliner around his eyes only making him look even more hot. How can I not stare?

Almost immediately though I paled as I heard them again. "Come out come out wherever you are."

I tried to break out of his grip and run again but he only held onto me tighter as his face turned into one of concern again. Just like a week ago.

"Come here." He said and pulled me into the first alley, leaning onto me as he pressed me against the wall just as they passed by.

I blushed at the position.

"Are those the ones from the last time?" He whispered into my ear and I just hoped that he didn't notice the shiver that ran down my spine as he did that.

"Yes." I whispered back after a minute. There was no reason for me to hide it.

"What do they want?" He asked back and I was just about to answer with 'Nothing' when their voices boomed again.

"Hey fag!"

I shifted feeling uncomfortable immediately and looked down towards the floor in the limited space I had.

"That." I whispered slowly.

I was surprised when I felt his thumb start drawing circles onto my arm in a soothing gesture and looked up only to see understanding in his eyes. Something I never saw in anyone else's before. It made me what to smile. But I didn't.

We were both silent for a while and then running could be heard again. This time heading away.

I sighed in relief and the boy pulled away but only a little. Not enough for me to be able to move from the wall because he was still very much pinning me to it.

"You know it was very rude of you to disappear on me like that Blue Eyes." He said accusingly, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Sorry." I said with a blush and he smiled widely at seeing it. "Thank you for helping me then. And now." I added.

"No problem darling. Your own personal knight in a glittery armor here to help." He bowed a little with a big smile making me blush and laugh at the same time.

"You have a beautiful laugh." He said off handedly cherishing my red cheek with one hand. It only turned redder. "You should really laugh more often."

"Thank you." I said awkwardly and shifted again before remembering that I really should get home before I get into trouble again. "I have to go." I whispered and made a move to pull away but he only pulled me closer to him by my waist so that I was flush against him now. I really couldn't get any more red at this point.

"Not until I get your name." He said with a sly smile.

I hesitated before answering because there is no way that someone like him would take interest in someone like me. "Alec. My name is Alec."

He grinned at that. "Nice to meet you Alec. I'm Magnus." He said with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi." I said, suddenly feeling shy because he's so close."Well I really have to go." I added but he still didn't let go.

"One more thing." He said and I was about to ask what when I felt soft lips being pressed against mine, making me gasp in surprise from both sensation of his lips on mine and the fact that he actually kissed me. He kissed me. He's kissing me.

Is this really happening? I thought before I felt myself close my eyes and kiss him back even though I had no idea what I'm doing.

He just smiled into the kiss and held me tighter.

All too soon we had to pull apart and I felt like my heart will leap out of my chest as I opened my eyes and looked at his smiling face. His eyes were positively sparkling.

Everything was a bit of a haze as he finally let go of me but I found myself not wanting him too, missing his touch immediately. Still I walked out of the alley anyway because I really need to go home I reminded myself again.

"Hope to see you again soon Alec darling-." He called after me.

And yes I was blushing again.

…

"Blue Eyes." I heard a familiar voice call me as I walked out of the school, head down.

I looked up in shock only to meet gold and green eyes.

His lips broke into a big breathtaking smile as our eyes met. He was as beautiful as the last two times. Colorful bright clothes and glitter with a smile intended just for me.

I smiled back immediately. A big grin taking over my face no matter the shock. The first grin I had in years. "Magnus."

I walked to him ignoring the looks from others around me.

"How did you-" I started asking as I got to him but was cut off as he pulled me to him by my beltloops and pressed our lips together without a word. Angel it felt so good.

My arms ended up around his neck, pulling him closer as I kissed back.

"A lucky guess." He said to my unfinished question. "And I looked through your bag that one time."

That made me smile. Of course he did.

"But why?" I asked still confused.

"Well I wanted to see you again of course." He said cherishing my cheek. "So what do you say? Are you going to run away again or let me finally take you out on a date?"

I smiled at his words and took his outstretched hand.

"A date sounds nice." I said with a blush.

"That it does." He said with a smile before tilting my chin up and kissing me again.

No one wants me around that much. No one ever helped me when I needed them to so I accepted that there's no one. That I'm alone.

But it seems not anymore. Because somehow Magnus is there.

And I hope he will stay.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Hopefully you liked this and will review. You know I was thinking. I got an idea for a story about what happens after Painful Heartbeats. Just a really short oneshot I think but again that what I thought this will be too. Anyway if I get 5-10 reviews on here I will write it and post it._

_So review my lovelies._


End file.
